Nifcarette
}} The Nifcarette (ニフカレッテ) is a Japanese 4×6.5 folding camera, made by Nichidoku Shashinki Shōten (predecessor of Minolta) from 1929. Origin The Nifcarette was the first camera made by Nichidoku. The first example was completed in March 1929. Date: Tashima, Watakushi no rirekisho, quoted in Tanimura, p.96 of no.12. Information repeated in Awano, p.6 of no.12. To design the camera, Tashima Kazuo, the founder of the company, was helped by the German engineers Billy Neumann and Willy Heilemann (who later founded Neumann & Heilemann). Billy Neumann previously worked for Krauss and the Nifcarette was inspired from the Rollette made by this company. Neumann worked for Krauss: Tashima, Watakushi no rirekisho, quoted in Tanimura, p.96 of no.12. The lenses and shutters were imported from Germany and only the body was made in Japan. Name The Roman spelling appearing on the advertisements and on the camera itself is "Nifcarette". Advertisements reproduced in Hagiya, p.9 of no.12. The markings on the camera itself are visible in this article and in this page at Yone Lab. Nifcarette was thus the Roman name used by Nichidoku at the time, and it is used throughout this article. The camera is often called "Nifcalette" by mistake. It would be written and pronounced the same in Japanese, and the name "Nifcalette" is probably the result of an old translation mistake, occurred during the redaction of an early company history after 1945. "Nifca" comes from Nichidoku Foto Camera. See Francesch, p.17, and the Nifcarette page of the Konica Minolta website. Nichi in Nichidoku means Japan, and it is certainly not coincidental that "Nifca" can also be read as Nippon Foto Camera. The name Nifcarette was certainly inspired by the names of some German cameras of the time, like the Icarette, Cocarette and Rollette, as well as the Japanese Pearlette. General description The Nifcarette is a vertical folder, taking 4×6.5cm exposures on 127 film. It is not self-erecting: the front standard needs to be manually pulled out after opening the bed. There is a folding brilliant finder attached to the front standard, and sometimes a hinged wireframe too. The word Nifca and the serial number are normally engraved on a small plate screwed to the base of the front standard. There is a winding key at the top right (as seen by the photographer holding the camera vertically), and the folding bed release is placed next to it. The film advance is controlled by a single uncovered red window in the middle of the back. This red window is surrounded by a circular metal frame, which extends to the side and contains the retracting bead for the wireframe finder on the cameras originally equipped with such device. The side plate and the film chamber with the bellows assembly and spool holders slides out of the body shell when the camera is opened, like on the Krauss Rollette. The camera is locked in closed position by a small sliding button on one side of the body, with A'' and ''Z indications (for Aus and Zu, i.e. open and closed in German). The name Nifcarette is embossed in the leather covering on the folding bed. See the third picture in this page of the Yone Lab website. The logo of Nichidoku is engraved between the lens rails, with the letters N'', ''D, PH and Co assembled inside a circle, surely for Nichi Doku Photo Company. Versions Naming Many sources say that the Nifcarette was sold in three models, called Nifcarette A, B and D. Awano, p.13 of no.12, Francesch, p.69, , p.671. The names "Nifcarette A" and "Nifcarette B" are confirmed by original advertisements in Asahi Camera, respectively dated May and September 1930. Advertisements reproduced in Hagiya, p.9 of no.12. The pictured cameras show important differences in the focusing mechanism and in the layout of the front standard, and the names "A" and "B" clearly refer to two different body versions. The name "Nifcarette D" certainly applies to the cheaper body version, but no original document has yet been observed to confirm this name. Awano, p.13 of no.12, Francesch, p.69. It is not known if there was a model C. Awano, p.13 of no.12, mentions the existence of the model "C" as unsure. The Rulex shutter, a later product by Neumann & Heilemann, is known to exist only in A, B and D versions; this was perhaps because the letter "C" is pronounced "shī" by Japanese speakers, a sound reminding the word shi meaning "death". Lens and shutter list A table compiled by the company Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō (i.e. Minolta) and published in Shashin Kōgyō in September 1958 gives the following list of lens and shutter combinations: "Hensen kamera ichiran-pyō", p.295 of Shashin Kōgyō no.77, also reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116. * Xenar f/4.5, Compur (1–300); * Wekar Double Anastigmat f/4.5, Compur (1–300); * Wekar Anastigmat f/4.5, Ibsor (1–125); * Wekar Anastigmat f/6.3, Ibsor (1–125); * Wekar Anastigmat f/6.3, Pronto The table has Prontor (プロンター), clearly a mistake for Pronto (プロント). The same mistake is done in Taniguchi, p.275 of Shashin Kōgyō no.77, also reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116. (25–100); * Aplanat f/8, Pronto (25–100); * Aplanat f/8, Vario (25–100). The Xenar lens was supplied by Schneider and the Wekar lenses were supplied by Kenngott. The original documents observed so far are insufficient to assign these combinations precisely to the body versions. Sources agree that the Aplanat f/8 lens corresponds to the Nifcarette D. Awano, p.13 of no.12, Francesch, p.69. The other combinations presumably apply to the Nifcarette A and B; of course the most expensive combinations tended to be mounted on the most sophisticated Nifcarette A. The Nifcarette A The Nifcarette A has a focusing worm-screw sunken in the folding bed, to the photographer's right, moving the lens standard back and forth on precisely machined rails. This focusing device is copied on the Goerz Roll-Tenax. See for example the Roll-Tenax pictured in this page at ksmt.com. The lens standard has two handles at the bottom, used to pull it out after opening the folding bed. The body edges have a metal finish and there is no wireframe finder. This model appears in the May 1930 advertisement in Asahi Camera, where its name is given in Roman letters ("Nifcarette Mod. A") and in katakana script (ニフカレッテ・モデルA). Advertisement reproduced in Hagiya, p.9 of no.12. The picture is heavily retouched; it was used alone by the company in early historical articles, and is reproduced in various sources. Picture reproduced in Taniguchi, p.275 of Shashin Kōgyō no.77 (article also reproduced in Tanimura, p.8 of no.116), in Scheibel, p.8, and in Lewis, p.49. The pictured camera has body no.1370, a Schneider Xenar 7.5cm f/4.5 lens and a rim-set Compur shutter (T, B, 1–300). It is said that the version with Xenar and rim-set Compur was initially priced at in 1929, and that advertisements dated 1930 give the price of . Awano, p.6 of no.12. The initial price of ¥75 is also mentioned for this version in Taniguchi, p.275 of Shashin Kōgyō no.77 (article also reproduced in Tanimura, p.8 of no.116). Francesch, p.17, mentions the price of ¥75 for the most expensive version of the Nifcarette A. Other lenses and shutters were reportedly available, presumably in the following combinations: Awano, p.13 of no.12, mentions Xenar f/4.5, Wekar f/4.5 and f/6.3 lenses, dial-set Compur, Ibsor and Pronto shutters, without assigning precise combinations. Francesch lists the first three combinations on p.69, and also mentions that with Wekar f/6.3 lens and Pronto shutter on p.17, where the price of ¥45 is reported. * Wekar f/4.5, dial-set Compur; * Wekar f/4.5, Ibsor; * Wekar f/6.3, Ibsor; * Wekar f/6.3, Pronto (reportedly priced at ¥45). Some sources mention a Heliostar lens and Koilos shutter combination, mainly because the surviving Nifcarette B having such equipment is misidentified as a Nifcarette A; Francesch, p.69. this combination was probably not originally advertised on any Nifcarette model. The only surviving example of the Nifcarette A observed so far is pictured in Awano. Awano, p.13 of no.12. Francesch, p.68, wrongly identifies the surviving example with Heliostar and Koilos as a Nifcarette A. Its body number is hardly legible as 1404. It has a Wekar-Anastigmat f/6.3 lens and a dial-set Pronto shutter. The Nifcarette B The Nifcarette B has a focusing lever on the right instead of a worm-screw. The lens rails are simpler and made of folded sheet metal. The front standard is pulled out by two pins; these are mounted on a small plate hinged to the bottom of the lens standard itself and retracting together with the folding bed when the camera is closed. The wireframe finder seems to be part of the standard equipment, in addition to the brilliant finder; it has an indent at the bottom to allow the pulling pins to retract. This model appears in the September 1930 advertisement in Asahi Camera, where the name "Nifcarette B" is given in Japanese characters (ニフカレッテB型). Advertisement reproduced in Hagiya, p.9 of no.12. The advertisement gives a choice of two versions: * Ibsor shutter (T, B, 1–100), Anastigmat f/6.3 three-element lens, ; * Pronto shutter, . The pictured camera has metal body edges and a wireframe finder. Its shutter is an Ibsor; the words IBSOR and DRP are inscribed at the top of the shutter plate, and NIFCAPHOTO is faintly legible on the speed-setting dial, The January 1931 advertisement in Asahi Camera lists the "Nifcarette B" (ニフカレッテB) and shows the same picture, but gives no detail. Advertisement reproduced in Awano, p.6 of no.12. One source, certainly based on some original advertisement published at a different date, says that the Nifcarette B was available in four versions from ¥35 to ¥60: Francesch lists the versions on p.69 and mentions the price range on p.17. * Wekar f/4.5, dial-set Compur; * Wekar f/4.5, Ibsor; * Wekar f/6.3, Ibsor; * Wekar f/6.3, Pronto. Another source mentions Vario shutters in addition to the above options. Awano, p.13 of no.12, mentions Wekar f/4.5 and f/6.3 lenses, Compur, Ibsor, Pronto and Vario shutters, without assigning precise combinations. Pictures of at least four actual examples have been observed. The example pictured in this article has body no.3089. It has metal finished body edges and a wireframe finder, the same as in the advertisements. The shutter is a dial-set Pronto giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds; the name PRONTO is inscribed in the speed-setting dial and the front plate has the AGC logo of Gauthier. The lens is engraved W. Kenngott Stuttgart Anastigmat Wekar 1:6.3 F=75mm and has no serial number. Other two examples are twins, with body no.3773 and 3774. No.3773 is pictured in Minolta Eimukku 735, pp.4 and 130–2. No.3774 is pictured in Francesch, p.68 and cover page, in , item 1180, in this page of the Konica Minolta website, in this page at kefk.net and in this page at Manual Minolta. The better known is no.3774, which was belonging to the Minolta Gallery in the 1980s; , item 1180. it is certainly the example that was displayed in the JCII exhibition about Konica and Minolta in 2005. Today (2008) it is probably the property of Konica Minolta or Sony. The two cameras have metal body edges and a wireframe finder. They have the same dial-set Pronto shutter as the previous camera. The lens is a Wekar f/6.3 on both, but the lens engraving differs: on the available pictures of no.3773, it is faintly legible as W. Kenngott Stuttgart Wekar–Anastigmat 6.3 7.5cm with no lens number, whereas it is Wekar–Anastigmat 1:6.3 f=75mm Nr.3782 with no mention of the lens maker on no.3774. , item 1180, says "Weker" but this is a typo. The fourth example is pictured in many sources, where it is sometimes misidentified as a "Nifcarette A". Example pictured in Francesch, p.68, in Scheibel, p.8 and cover page, in , p.671, in Baird, p.39, and in this page at Infocam. It has a Heliostar f/6.3 lens by Steinheil, engraved Heliostar Anastigmat München 1:6.3 f=75mm Nr75004, and a dial-set Koilos shutter giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds. The speed setting wheel is inscribed KOILOS, and a small plate extends above the lens with the words Nifca Photo. The nameplate with the serial number is missing: the hole for the attaching screw is visible at the bottom of the lens standard. The wireframe is absent, perhaps because it is missing too. The body edges are black painted, and the advance key differs from that of the other Nifcarette. The Nifcarette D The Nifcarette D has a simpler lens standard, moved back and forth by hand for focusing. There is an index on the left, moving along a distance scale. It is said that the cheapest variant with Vario shutter cost ¥18. Scheibel, p.9. One example is pictured in this page at Yone Lab, with no frame finder and metal body edges. The advance key differs from the other examples observed. The shutter is a dial-set Pronto giving T, B, 100, 50, 25 speeds. The lens has f/8 to f/32 aperture settings and is reportedly engraved "Wekar-Aplanat". The camera has the Nifca nameplate with body n°5019. Another example is pictured in Francesch and Sugiyama. Francesch, p.28, , item 1179. It has a dial-set Vario shutter giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds and it is reported to have an Aplanat 75mm f/8 lens. The body edges are black painted. The bottom of the lens standard is rougher than on the other examples and is left in plain metal finish. The Sirius Bebe It seems that the Nifcarette was renamed Sirius Bebe (シリウスベベ) after the company changed its name from Nichidoku Shashinki Shōten to Molta Gōshi-gaisha in 1931. Awano, p.6 of no.12. Only one example has been observed so far, pictured in Awano. Awano, p.13 of no.12. It has a dial-set Compur shutter and black painted body edges. It seems that the advance key is replaced by a knob. A folding frame finder is attached to the side plate but it is probably not original: it has two bars for 3×4cm format and a clamp is visible to attach a wireframe at the side of the lens standard. Notes Bibliography * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minolta ryakushi" (ミノルタ略史, "Minolta short history"). Pp.6–8. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Senzen no Minolta kamera" (戦前のミノルタカメラ, "Prewar Minolta cameras"). Pp.13–7. * Pp.37–9. * Eimukku (エイムック) 735. Minolta: Minoruta kamera no subete (Minolta:ミノルタカメラのすべて, Minolta: all of Minolta cameras). "Jabara-shiki kamera no kiseki" (蛇腹式カメラの軌跡", ). P.133. (Gives a brief summary of the Minolta Vest and shows a few pictures.) * Pp.17–8 and 68–9. * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Kōkoku ni miru Minolta kamera no rekishi" (広告に見るミノルタカメラの歴史, "Minolta camera history seen through the advertisements"). Pp.9–12. * P.49. * P.671. * Pp.8–9. * Shashin Kōgyō no.77 (September 1958). "Hensen kamera ichiran-pyō" (変遷カメラ一らん表, Table of camera evolution.) P.295. (This is a chronology of Minolta cameras from the Nifcarette onwards. This document is also reproduced in Tanimura, p.7 of no.116.) * Items 1179–80. * Taniguchi Masao (谷口匡男), from the commercial department (営業部) of Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō. "Minoruta kamera no sakujitsu, konnichi" (ミノルタ・カメラの昨日、今日, Minolta cameras, yesterday and today). In Shashin Kōgyō no.77 (September 1958). Pp.275–9. (The two first pages of this document, on pre-1937 cameras, are also reproduced in Tanimura, p.8 of no.116.) * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Neumann & Heilemann: kieta ashiato, Minoruta setsuritsu to sono ato no karera wo otte" (Neumann & Heilemann 消えた足跡・ミノルタ設立とその後の彼等を追って, On the traces of Neumann & Heilemann at the founding of Minolta and afterwards.) Pp.96–9. (Quoting Tashima's book Watakushi no rirekisho.) * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata to II-gata" (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, "Semi Minolta I and II"). In no. 116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Contains a reproduction of the articles in Shashin Kōgyō no.77, and no other information on the Nifcarette.) * Zaisu Ikon (座椅子遺恨, probably a pseudonym of Y. Saji). "Besuto sanka (M–O)" (ベスト讃歌M–O, Vest hymn M–O). In no.63 (September 1982). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.7. Links In English: * Minolta folding cameras, with a picture of the Nifcarette B (Pronto, Wekar f/6.3), in the Manual Minolta website In German: * Nifcarette B (Pronto, Wekar f/6.3) at kefk.net In Japanese: * Nifcarette B (Pronto, Wekar f/6.3) in the Konica Minolta official history site * Nifcarette B (Pronto, Wekar f/6.3) in the Map Camera Museum * Nifcarette B (Pronto, Wekar f/6.3) in the Kitamura Camera Museum * Nifcarette D (Pronto, Wekar-Aplanat f/8) and specs at the Yone Lab website In Korean: * Nifcarette B (Koilos, Heliostar f/6.3) at infocam.co.kr In Chinese: * Nifcarette B (Koilos, Heliostar f/6.3) in a Chinese webpage Category: Japanese 4x6.5 viewfinder folding Category: Minolta Category: N Category: 1929